Tomstria
Country Profile Population: 20,000,000 Capital: Tuluva (5,450,000) Major Important Cities: Þórdaðin (3,000,000), Kenningham (2,150,000), Ootavään (1,000,000) Major Languages: English, Icelandic and Finnish Tomstria lies to the west of the northern continent with neighbours, Gabriel to the north east, Arjastan due east and Ugaly to the south east. Tomstria was founded in 1989 by King Tom. Since then the country has become one of the fastest developing countries in the continent due to its major export of Ice Cream. The long sandy coast makes Tomstria very popular with holiday makers from all over the continent. Tomstria In NSC ]] Tomstria is a nation that is very enthusiasic about NSC and has participated from the very beginning of the contest. Some of the biggest names in the Tomstrian music industry have represented the country in the contest including, Rachel Stevens and Madonna. (* Semi-final) NSC Spin-offs Tomstrian Televoting Results NSC1 A jury was used. NSC2 Escotia - 24,465 (12) Medina - 19, 732 (10) Arjastan - 16,604 (8) Hibernia - 13,398 (7) Xorientia - 13,311 (6) Salona - 10,185 (5) Gabriel - 10,061 (4) Reignland - 7,640 (3) Reym-L-Dneurb - 5,901 (2) Andromeda - 5,572 (1) Brugia - 5,237 Adamsburg - 4,978 Lost Isle - 2,013 Spila - 1,612 NSC3 Giggshood - 35,486 (12) Escotia - 32,072 (10) Reym-L-Dneurb - 27,659 (8) Andromeda - 24,733 (7) Gabriel - 24,611 (6) Astoria - 18,008 (5) Adamsburg - 17,343 (4) Arjastan - 16,570 (3) Xorientia - 14,495 (2) Salona - 12,303 (1) Saksjaowie - 11,987 Brugia - 9,333 Bokia - 8,642 Venera - 8,085 Magna Grecia - 6,760 Reignland - 4,034 Hibernia - 3,416 Spila - 2,014 NSC4 Arjastan - 34,504 (12) Salona - 29,642 (10) Gabriel - 28,007 (8) Escotia - 26,056 (7) Astoria - 25,895 (6) Andromeda - 25,477 (5) Maccha-Bently - 23,385 (4) Adamsburg - 22,694 (3) Brugia - 22,031 (2) Saksjaowie - 20,878 (1) Lost Isle - 20,873 Venera - 17,485 Medina - 15,121 Romeria - 14,604 Reym-L-Dneurb - 13,602 Hibernia - 13,437 Giggshood - 11,739 Xorientia - 7,980 Ugaly - 7,174 Bokia - 7,023 Spila - 42 NSC5 Hibernia - 27,806 (12) Escotia - 26,924 (10) Adamsburg - 26,755 (8 ) Phinechendza - 24,026 (7) Bokia - 22,483 (6) Spila - 21,007 (5) Saksjaowie - 18,460 (4) Gabriel - 18,016 (3) Brugia - 13,147 (2) Maccha-Bently - 12,635 (1) Andromeda - 11,874 Xorientia - 10,492 Giggshood - 9,242 Alinta - 9,031 Arjastan - 8,802 Medina - 7,543 Astoria - 6,212 Reym-L-Dneurb - 5,029 Noizeland - 4,983 Ugaly - 4,220 Belvist - 3,641 Begonia - 2,763 Romeria - 431 NSC6 - Semi-final Andromeda - 40,461 (12) Cicvara - 30,106 (10) Lolee - 27,005 (8) Instir - 25,972 (7) Mountbatten Island - 25,901 (6) Yaponesia - 23,250 (5) Lost Isle - 20,535 (4) Alinta - 19,871 (3) Xorientia - 19,246 (2) Giggshood - 17,605 (1) Rotterdamus - 17,220 Astoria - 16,023 Maccha-Bently - 15,016 Medina - 14,931 Brugia - 14,927 Romeria - 14,802 Altharia - 14,692 United States of Carmen - 13,773 Manotto - 12,482 Spila - 12,130 Galataland - 7,892 Noizeland - 7,411 Sunland - 5,614 Ugaly - 5,476 Belvist - 1,027 NSC6 - Final Saksjaowie - 30,614 (12) Cicvara - 29,007 (10) Lolee - 26,491 (8) Escotia - 25,500 (7) Mountbatten Island - 24,134 (6) Phinechendza - 23,902 (5) Instir - 23,461 (4) Gabriel - 22,293 (3) Lost Isle - 22,269 (2) Giggshood - 19,836 (1) Rotterdamus - 19,461 Arjastan - 18,717 Astoria - 16,531 Romeria - 14,960 Hibernia - 13,479 Brugia - 13,210 United States of Carmen - 12,092 Spila - 11,560 Begonia - 9,769 Reym-L-Dneurb - 8,603 Adamsburg - 4,073 Bokia - 3,191 NSC7 - Semi-Final Arjastan - 35,691 (12) Gabriel - 34,232 (10) Calypso - 30,076 (8) Yaponesia - 27,639 (7) Letoh Oikot - 25,131 (6) Saint Joe & Westgulfia - 24,285 (5) Manotto - 23,619 (4) Sunland - 21,194 (3) Alinta - 19,573 (2) Phinechendza - 18,307 (1) Hibernia - 17,848 Manoma - 16,305 Comino - 16,007 Ugaly - 15,670 Xorientia - 14,832 Altharia - 13,333 Venera - 12,672 Andromeda - 12,498 Medina - 11,743 Rupavac - 11,020 Noizeland - 10,836 Belvist - 10,724 Reym-L-Dneurb - 10,505 Liturestia - 8,824 Giggshood - 8,446 Adamsburg - 6,055 Romeria - 5,310 NSC7 - Final Arjastan - 35,693 (12) Gabriel - 35,416 (10) Calypso - 32,123 (8) United States of Carmen - 28,444 (7) Yaponesia - 27,643 (6) Saint Joe & Westgulfia - 25,009 (5) Rotterdamus - 24,791 (4) Sunland - 22,910 (3) Phinechendza - 22,900 (2) Spila - 22,043 (1) Saksjaowie - 21,983 Instir - 20,027 Astoria - 19,812 Begonia - 17,964 Hibernia - 17,221 Manoma - 16,820 Comino - 16,205 Escotia - 15,137 Xorientia - 14,762 Bokia - 14,259 Lolee - 14,107 Rupavac - 12,504 Noizeland - 11,886 Mountbatten Island - 5,919 Maccha-Brugia - 4,612 NSC8 - Semi-Final Giggshood - 33,611 (12) Noizeland - 27,553 (10) Unicorn Land of Geysers - 27,004 (8) Saksjaowie - 26,860 (7) Alinta - 25,703 (6) Hibernia - 24,134 (5) Blondania - 23,747 (4) Xorientia - 22,964 (3) Medina - 21,531 (2) Comino - 21,497 (1) Mountbatten Island - 20,806 Reym-L-Dneurb - 19,705 Romeria - 18,591 Effiland - 17,633 Arjastan - 16,962 Yaponesia - 16,874 Maccha-Brugia - 16,859 Begonia - 16,022 Mooseland - 14,339 Shamitri - 13,618 Manotto - 12,471 Belvist - 11,465 Altharia - 11,264 Ugaly - 8,317 Galataland - 6,420 Liturestia - 3,619 NSC8 - Final Giggshood - 34,610 (12) Saksjaowie - 28,073 (10) Astoria - 27,634 (8) Escotia - 27,429 (7) Sunland - 25,133 (6) Unicorn Land of Geysers - 24,702 (5) Alinta - 23,919 (4) Hibernia - 23,914 (3) Phinechendza - 21,413 (2) Xorientia - 20,794 (1) Instir - 20,726 Comino - 20,472 Bokia - 19,993 Saint Joe & Southgulfia - 17,927 Calypso - 16,409 Romeria - 15,613 Manoma - 15,250 Maccha-Brugia - 14,816 Spila - 14,451 Arjastan - 14,333 Mooseland - 13,438 Manotto - 13,200 Gabriel - 13,104 Belvist - 8,655 Rotterdamus - 7,707 NSC9 - Semi-Final Unicorn Land of Geysers - 33,009 (12) Letoh Oikot - 27,072 (10) Gabriel - 26,643 (8) Shamitri - 26,202 (7) Escotia - 25,731 (6) Lolee - 24,294 (5) Rotterdamus - 22,970 (4) Begonia - 20,189 (3) Saint Joe & Southgulfia - 19,387 (2) Effiland - 19,314 (1) Medina - 18,622 Yaponesia - 17,383 Mountbatten Island - 15,624 Noizeland - 15,500 Altharia - 15,107 Phinechendza - 12,490 Instir - 12,476 Mooseland - 11,334 Vorhota - 11,320 Ugaly - 9,617 Hibernia - 7,013 Reym-L-Dneurb - 6,981 NSC9 - Final Bokia - 30,484 (12) Gabriel - 28,003 (10) Letoh Oikot - 27,235 (8) Shamitri - 26,397 (7) Escotia - 26,217 (6) Xorientia - 24,444 (5) Giggshood - 23,913 (4) Spila - 23,384 (3) Alinta - 21,791 (2) Begonia - 19,982 (1) Arjastan - 17,527 Maccha-Brugia - 17,486 Astoria - 16,215 Saint Joe & Southgulfia - 16,076 Medina - 16,002 Comino - 15,280 Saksjaowie - 14,708 Romeria - 13,466 Belvist - 13,271 Phinechendza - 12,530 Mooseland - 11,402 Reym-L-Dneurb - 9,861 Ugaly - 9,772 Category:nations Category: northern continent nations Category: Tomstria Category: coastal nations Category:Defunct nations